


we needed the love we were making.

by toucan_eel



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Sexual Tension, Ungodly Amount of Flirting, and uh, competitive porn, i guess?, they both play dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucan_eel/pseuds/toucan_eel
Summary: the young man was very easy to gawk at- Hosea decided, shifting his weight. like a painting designed to be stared at for hours. the type that has you mesmerized with its endless details. like how those browns weren't as warm or chocolate-sweet as it'd be expected of them; instead they were leaning heavily towards black- with all hues of deep waters and strong currents to drown in. Hosea found himself stuck trying to distinguish pupil from iris for a good minute.---I know R* said Dutch had never attended a ball before but I have a permit letting me do whatever I want.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	we needed the love we were making.

**Author's Note:**

> everything but names will be in lowercase because monkey brain said it's a stylistic choice lmao

their meeting had been the result of absurd comedy they'd both come to find fun reciting around the campfire. the mockery of the high society they both detested yet attended- albeit for their own personal gain- that had brought them together.

Hosea, the older- more experienced- of the two, was there for some pickings. no pockets fuller and no brains duller than those of drunk nobles on a friday night.

Dutch, young and ambitious, was suited up and making acquaintances. he was looking for the perfect target, focusing on one big hit rather than take little by little. each thief had their preferred style, after all.

when their eyes met for the first time neither seemed to acknowledge the spark between them-- igniting as deep ebony met pale green. besides, neither of them were looking for _one of their own;_ so their lack of observation could be excused, at the time.

easily, like scripted, they exchanged polite smiles at one another and went back to what they were doing a moment before. the young man seemed loaded enough, Hosea thought to himself, getting the impression of this larger-than-life prince bringing lots of shiny nothings to charm the ladies. to flaunt wealth and power like this sharply dressed, pretty thing he was. a substitute for a personality, if you will.

catching a glimpse of the silver plate layered with wine glasses making its round next to his newfound target, Hosea figured it as good a time as any to approach. with skill of a man who's been doing this for well over a decade, his palm curved away from his hip to claw at the back pocket of the young man's trousers- it should have been a simple lift but those dark eyes were on him before he could make a recovery-- so he coughed into his closed fist and took a glass of wine that was now in front of him. he'd managed to take the shiny pocket watch, though it was nowhere near as smooth as he'd have liked. it's the sloppiest theft of his career- and he'd be the first to tell you.

he offered the young man a smile, raising his glass up slightly and tucking his chin. anything to make the move of his palm dragging across the man's rear seem less suspicious.

"sir." he greeted politely, watching the toothy grin grow on the young man's handsome face. being smug looked good on him, maybe he could see the charms of an arrogant nobleman. just this once.

"evening, my friend." his voice was velvet, lifting his own glass up for a cheer. red and white clinking in solidarity as they both took a swing, allowing them the time to properly observe each other.

the young man was very easy to gawk at- Hosea decided, shifting his weight. like a painting designed to be stared at for hours. the type that has you mesmerized with its endless details. like how those browns weren't as warm or chocolate-sweet as it'd be expected of them; instead they were leaning heavily towards black- with all hues of deep waters and strong currents to drown in. Hosea found himself stuck trying to distinguish pupil from iris for a good minute.

the older felt at ease with the man's intense eyes looking him up and down, could hear the question before the noble had the chance to ask it-

"so--"

"Oliver McMichaels" the brief shine in those darks was almost hypnotizing.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. McMichaels."

he noticed a ringed hand had made its way forward and he took it greedily, raising his brow at the still unnamed young man.

"Aiden O'Malley, sir."

there it was, a name to pair with the rich presence of the man before him. he squeezed the warm hand tight as he gave it a firm shake.

"pleasure is all mine."

* * *

it didn't take them long to shimmy away from the mingling hub and walk out on the balcony instead. Hosea enjoyed their conversation greatly, finding it not relevant to the party and- for the first time- figuring he wasn't specifically listening for leads. just the sound of the young man's voice had his attention.

and oh, was he well spoken. smart and not with any lack of manners. the bows, the animated talk, the gestures. Hosea found himself unconsciously licking his lips, before going for another sip of _whatever-glass-in-the-row_ filled with _whichever-type-alcohol_ to cover it. their eyes met again. shit, shit, shit.

Aiden's head tilted to the side, his well-kept midnight hair following the motion, staring up at the older man with a knowing smile. his eyelashes were so long they almost hid his cheeks from where Hosea was looking down at him.

"say, Mr. McMichaels," the younger began, lifting a cigar up to his lips, knuckles barely brushing against Hosea's arm as he did so. "I don't suppose you have a motive? talking to me, that is." he was saying, his hands fishing for matches, the spark of fire illuminating his face in its warmth- god, what a sight he was.

Hosea felt his lips dry as he stumbled to respond. the tension around them rising, making the air denser.

"why, let's entertain I just wanted to meet you?" he brought his own hand up now, taking the cigar from Aiden's lips and putting it between his own. "would that be alright?"

the younger man's eyes were focused on the other's lips, wrapped around his cigarette now as he inhaled. Hosea smirked at the proof he needed in order to proceed- the reassurance that yeah, this was okay.

so he took a step closer, placing his arms next to each side of the shorter man's hips- holding onto the railing of the balcony- trapping Aiden in-between. he heard the small 'hmph' as his new friend huffed a laugh, taking his cigar back just to play with it. fidgeting with his fingers.

"maybe I'd believe that, if I didn't know better." his eyes raked him up again- but this time it felt different.

Hosea felt his own mouth twitch in a daring smirk "that so?"

the cigar was discarded on the ground, the tip of Aiden's polished shoes extinguishing it as he moved a step of his own. Hosea's eyes locked on the younger's lips immediately and he thought this is it. they're going to kiss and sneak away; he could have the man tonight, his wealth by tomorrow morning-- with thoughts speeding 'round his head, he leaned down- feeling Aiden slowly draw his slightly-parted lips back, taunting the older to follow like a trained dog. daring him to initiate the kiss.

and when Hosea made up his mind to do just that; Aiden turned away and broke the moment. shuffling out of the prison of Hosea's lean arms.

"unfortunately for you, Mr. McMichaels, I do know better."

oh. oh, this young man has no idea whose leash he's tugging. the hotshot confidence was endearing; even exciting. the man had that look about him- like he was just _begging_ to be ruined. and Hosea's brain supplied him with promises he'll be the one who does it.

"please, call me Oliver." Hosea muttered, twirling a curly lock of midnight black hair around his finger for a second before stepping back. the strand untangling itself with a soft tug.

not giving the younger any time to respond, he turned on his heel and headed back inside- having no intention of actually leaving. he knew the man was about to stop him. would bet money on it.

"how about.." Aiden started, positioning himself in front of the older man, blocking his path. he was trailing his fingers oh so lightly against the fabric on Hosea's chest, his rings clinking against the buttons. "you meet me after the party?" he bit his lip and Hosea prided himself on having the self-restraint required to not jump him right there.

"hm? Mr. O'Malley, what is it you want to discuss that we can't do right here?" he taunted, hand coming up to wrap around the wrist still held in front of his chest.

"please, Oliver," he purred, using the grip the older man had on his wrist to lean forward and whisper in his ear "you know as well as I do how wretched people are. we can't possibly discuss business like this" a soft gasp as Hosea tightened his grip.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, darling" he whispered and slid his other hand around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer yet- if they didn't before, they definitely looked like they were dancing now. the other man had no problem laughing along and placing his palm atop Hosea's shoulder, looking up at him with those damn eyes again.

"my, seems like I misunderstood your intentions." they started moving, nothing but smiles and careful steps. "here I thought you'd be interested in a business opportunity... having the son of a powerful businessman in your grasp like this..." Aiden muttered as he pressed their chests closer together and Hosea realized that not only is this lust he feels about to be sated- but he'd have a lead to go at by morning after all.

"surely, a businessman would know better than send you out to the wolves, looking like you do..." his voice dropping a dirty octave, mouth at Aiden's ear "no one's _that_ desperate for investors."

he was delighted to hear the sharp intake of breath at that. he hid his smirk in the dark hair of his partner.

"you don't seem to know a lot about the lack of morals running this industry, sir. kind of makes me wonder how long you've been in it." the younger prodded confidently, seemingly proud of his own point- which is why Hosea wasn't about to humor him.

"makes _me_ wonder if daddy knows you're here in the first place." he said instead. his hand slid lower, wrapping around the slender waist and maneuvering around, bending them both in a gracious arc bow before lifting them back up. no other purpose but to make a show of it.

"and if he doesn't?" the shorter man asked, and it was pure filth. Hosea felt it stir the already boiling arousal in his belly.

"oh I reckon you'd have a lot of explaining to do, boy."

* * *

so meet him outside the saloon he did. looking back, he might have been ashamed of how eager he was to see the young man- but in that moment, nothing else seemed to matter. he would've brought him to his bed regardless of the score; it just so happened he was rich and willing to play along. it was nothing but a nice layer on an already delicious cake.

he was smoking, glancing over at his horse as it twirled about, snacking on little bits of edibles from the ground. feeling it was fit to celebrate, he reached for his satchel to fish an apple--and figured he might as well count his score while he was waiting. a couple of necklaces and rings, some coins and money clips, and he could've sworn the pocket watch he took from the nobleman was placed in his right pocket- so he dove in and fumbled, even though he'd already figured what had happened.

Hearing the footsteps behind him like on cue, the older thief smirked to himself, casually feeding the fruit to his horse. the soft mane under his fingers helped make his voice gentler as he spoke;

"you have some nerve, showing up after stealing from me." he could practically see the self-satisfaction in the young man's expression as he chuckled.

"stealing from you? pardon my bluntness, sir, but there's no such thing as stealing what was already _mine_ "

he was turning around to see just how much different this Aiden was from the one he'd met in the saloon--when he took notice of the brooch decorating the man's collar. it was supposed to be a pocket piece, one Hosea was wearing that night, in fact--but Aiden clearly wanted to put it on display.

humming, he made his way to the shorter man, backing him up against the wall easily as he gripped his collar, observing the brooch. "and what about this?" he emphasized by tugging on the fabric harshly.

"oh this ol' thing?" the younger said in that cocky manner of his. "just somethin' to remember you by, I guess."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you were actually doing at the party? Mr. _son-of-a-powerful-businessman_." Hosea was smiling as he said it, shamelessly getting in the man's face. no way he was going to let himself be remembered by some stupid brooch when he had so much more to offer.

"suppose I could do that, given you tell me your real name, Oliver" their eyes met for the second time that night and now the spark, the pull, was audible and clear as summer sky. he shook his head at the absurdity of the situation-- of all nobles, he'd tried to rob a fellow conman.

"sure. accompany me to the hotel?"

"I'd love to."

and those lips finally, finally, brushed against his own. it was way too short and not nearly as heated as Hosea had wanted to make it but 'Aiden' was moving to the general direction of the hotel, pulling him along, so he supposed the kiss was more of a promise for what's to come than anything else.

* * *

they'd booked a room for the night, stumbled up the stairs in hurry which wasn't characteristic for either of them. once the door was closed, the younger found himself pinned against it immediately.

before he could even huff out a laugh, lips found his ear and whispered, voice thick with arousal, "Hosea Matthews"

"Hosea." the shorter sounded it out, then repeated once more for good measure. getting familiar with the way he will be saying it.

he was flipped around, chest to chest with the older man- and before they could continue, ringed fingers ran through the short blond hair and tugged- whispering hotly into the partially open mouth of his partner;

"Dutch. Dutch Van Der Linde,"

Hosea laughs, the way the warmth of a fireplace feels, tangling his fingers in dutch's gel slicked hair, gripping a fistful and enjoying the groan that followed.

" _well I'll be damned..._ " he said to himself as he leaned down to kiss properly this time. and god, kiss him he did. violent and desperate, met with just as much vigor as he was giving. only parting to gasp for air before the other would attack again- lungs burning, never fully taking the breath they needed.

once they slowed down a little, light-headed and drunk of the taste of each other, Hosea felt those ringed hands on his chest again. pushing forward, wanting to move to a more comfortable surface in the room. which was a shame; Hosea quite enjoyed having him nested between rock and a hard place like this.

he let himself be pushed backwards so hard they both fell on the mattress, Dutch straddling his hips as those hands worked on the buttons of his vest.

"we have the whole night, you know..." Hosea hummed, sliding his hand up Dutch's thigh only to have the younger glare down at him. he wasn't threatened in the slightest. " _why all the rush?_ "

the smirk he got was mocking as Dutch rolled his hips, bending forward just to taunt him "what, too much for you, old man?" his voice ended in a sharp moan as Hosea's hands found the curve of his ass, giving it a hard smack before kneading the skin.

"watch yourself, boy." was all the warning he gave before he used the grip on Dutch's ass to drag him down against his erection again, grinding to the point the burn of their pants was too much for either of them to bear. Dutch took a shaky breath as he trailed lower, wrestling out of Hosea's firm grip and sliding down the bed to kneel between his thighs.

Hosea glanced down to see him fumble with the buttons of his trousers, before he got impatient and just tugged at what he could until the pants could be kicked away. his eyes went to meet Hosea's again as he pressed an open mouth kiss on his clothed dick. the burning hot, moist breath of it driving the older man insane as he pushed into a sitting position, hands gripping at Dutch's jaw as he angled his head back, staring right at his handsome face.

"what is it you want, Mr. Van Der Linde?" the older couldn't help but follow the shape of that smile with the tip of his thumb. the young man's lips parted easily swirling that sinful tongue up and over the thumb which had by now entered the heat of his mouth. soon enough, Hosea's thumb hooked down, holding onto the young man's jaw as he brought him up "I asked you a question."

Dutch bit down on his knuckle before letting the man retract his hand. laughed. his warm palms spread over the top of Hosea's thighs, sliding up to get a hold of the final piece of clothing. the older man's cock jumped out, more than excited about what's to come and very obvious about how the sight of the dark eyed man on his knees was affecting him.

Hosea groaned appreciatively as Dutch leaned closer, taking a hold of the length and trailing a feather light kiss from base to tip, eyes never leaving the lighter pair.

"fuck, _look at you._ "

there was a frog in Hosea's throat as he spoke, purring while his fingers found their way back into the black locks. "dare I say you seem like you've done this before?"

Dutch decided to hover above the head of his dick as he stared up from behind his eyelashes- trying to appear as innocent as one could- while stroking the impressive length like second nature.

"now, what makes you say that?" he whispered, the air of his breath hitting the sensitive tip. Hosea's grip on his hair tightened as Dutch went to town, getting used to the length of him, the shape, the feeling. those eyes were hypnotic, the older concluded as he buckled his hips up into the unsuspecting lips,feeling them flutter around his cock.

"just a feeling." his grip tightened when he felt the slight protest, and he pushed at the back of his partner's head in demand. slowly but surely hitting the tightness of his throat. "don't know a lot of spring chicken that know how to do this."

Dutch was not appreciative of the position he was in and made it obvious by the way he growled around the cock in his mouth, breath ragged and shaky against the blond pubic hair. with a chuckle, Hosea renewed the harsh grip on gelled hair and started thrusting, fucking Dutch's throat.

"oh yeah, definitely done this before. plenty." he praised, looking directly into the eyes that were straining with the effort to keep dry.

smiling something cruel, Hosea figured they were still trying to one-up each other. feeling Dutch's other hand make itself known around his balls, massaging and gripping just a bit too tightly. Hosea hissed and pulled him off his cock completely-- delighted to see a string of saliva connecting them.

Dutch took a second to catch his breath, then shoved Hosea's hands away, gripping the wrists tightly as he took him in his mouth again, pushing deeper and maintaining eye contact until his nose was met with the fuzz of hair at the base. the older couldn't stop his breathing from coming out heavy, it was the hottest thing he's ever seen. Dutch hummed around him victoriously and Hosea bit the inside of his cheek with the effort to not prematurely end this.

although his wrists were captured, Dutch didn't seem too bothered with the older's hips being unrestrained. so he bucked up once, twice, heard the choke and felt the hands let go, the heat moving away as he coughed- Hosea only smirked as he took a hold of the man's upper arms and dragged him forward, keeping him in place as he stroked the muscles gently.

"there, there,.." he whispered as he wiped the tears from the corner of Dutch's eyes--he wasn't hurt, it was just the result of having an intruder in his throat. "you did great."

Dutch snorted and swatted at him in annoyance, wrapping his arms around his neck. "you can't honestly expect me to be doing all the w--"

the older man didn't need to hear the rest as he tightened his grip on the expensive vest, bringing the man up and flipping their position easily, ripping the fabric in the process.

"whoa--hey!! I was _renting_ that-" his protest was cut short by another kiss, then another, until he couldn't find it in him to be upset.

the older man's mouth trailed down to his neck, bruising and marking the exposed skin with eagerness to _claim_ as Dutch trembled underneath him, biting back the whimpers threatening to crawl up his throat. the bites went back up, taking a hold of the shell of the young man's ear as heavy breaths made the hair on the back of his neck stand. this time, he couldn't hold back a whine. fidgeting with newfound urgency to just _get on with it_ but Hosea just pressed their chests closer together, trapping the younger under his weight.

"so impatient.." he teased, his long fingers sliding down the young man's chest, enjoying the shudder as he grazed over his lower belly- then, he finally shoved his hand inside Dutch's trousers. taking a hold of his achingly hard length.

the shout-like moan was a sound that had Hosea's cock twitching in need of more noises he could draw out of the man. Dutch was getting annoyed by being toyed with, his strong thighs wrapping around Hosea's hips, lifting his lower body off the mattress to help get his pants the rest of the way off.

they matched now, naked from the waist down with open shirts and red faces. when Hosea slid his palms under the cloth around Dutch's shoulders, pushing down the last piece of fabric on his body- the young man used the strength of his lower body to grind up against his crotch. catching him while he was distracted and knocking him off balance enough to flip their positions yet again. enjoying the wide-eyed, awestruck look that he got from his partner.

the younger couldn't stop himself from sending a wink as he rolled his hips lazily, taking the shirt off himself. the other's hands were on him in an instant. trailing up his thighs to his hips and around his torso. memorizing the shape of his body, appreciating the feel of it under his fingertips as he brushed over one nipple, worshiping the deity he's been fortunate enough to bed tonight.

"you're getting sentimental already, 'sea?" Dutch teased, helping his partner out of the last of his clothing, too.

before he could come up with a smart response there was a hand on his chest and lips against his- pushing him back to lay down, they melted into the kiss as it softened, before Hosea broke away for air and Dutch latched onto his neck. somewhere along the way his hands found themselves on the back of the younger man's thighs. sliding up and cupping his ass. the bites on his neck turned into pants as Hosea teased a finger down his rim, a suggestion without words as Dutch groaned in frustration and moved away from him, turning around to grab at his satchel.

it was hilarious to watch the surprise on his face when he realized Hosea had it. his wide eyes followed the piece of leather as it was thrown to the other end of the room. he couldn't as much as voice his question by the time Hosea's grip on his shoulder tightened to vice and he found himself pressed against the mattress, glancing back at the vial of gun oil the older man was holding. looking all coy suited him, Dutch decided.

"you seem shocked." the taller pointed out, pleased with himself and delighted to see his partner shiver at the sound of the opening lid.

"hhhng..you," he gasped and tried speaking again "you play dirty, my dear,"

the older man chuckled next to his ear as one finger, now slicked up, teased at his rim again. "do I, now?"

Dutch grasped the sheets beneath him for dear life as the talented finger made its way in. pushing knuckle deep, then back, way too slowly. the younger man was clearly annoyed by the pace- trying to thrust back on the digit before an arm wound itself around his waist, holding him in place as another finger entered.

"fuuhh...fuck. Hosea,"

both fingers were moving, pressing in together and then separating on their way out, stretching him as much as possible.

"feel good, doll?" Hosea whispered, curling his fingers slightly and enjoying the whine he got in response.

"y-yeah..just." he gulped, feeling Hosea speeding up. " _shit_ ,"

his voice changed its pitch and Hosea realized, with growing amusement, that the man was probably close. he lowered the hand around the trembling man's erection, slowly pumping it in rhythm of his other hand, third finger added. dutch's shoulders shot up and his thighs quivered with the effort to hold himself steady.

"w-wait, slow down Hosea, I--" he wiggled desperately as Hosea changed from lazy to ruthless strokes, feeling the muscles on the younger man's stomach clench against his knuckles as he got more vocal.

"not yet," he didn't relent until he felt dutch's knees give out, he pulled his fingers out, slipping both his arms around the thin waist of his partner, arms hugging tightly, possessively. the lack of contact on his dick stopped his orgasm in its tracks. forcing a pathetic whimper out of Dutch as he was covered by the other body right away, teeth at the nape of the young man's neck.

Hosea trailed his hands up, admiring the rises and falls of his chest as it struggled to even out his breathing.

"beautiful..." his nose burying in the hair behind the young man's ear, rutting his cock against the curve of dutch's ass until the shorter was able to speak his consent.

"fuck, please, fuck me--"

and Hosea needn't another word, he shoved Dutch face down into the mattress as he lined himself up. slicking his cock one more time before pushing in. Dutch's mouth fell open as he was being entered, the stretch and the pleasure of it set his body on fire, back arching beautifully as Hosea ran his hand up and around the man's throat, lifting him up- chest to back.

at this point most sounds filling the room were gasps and moans followed by slap of skin. muffled praises, curses, before the taller had to slow down and catch his breath. always one to exploit weakness, Dutch grinned and pushed back- laughing at the worry on older man's face as he fucked himself back onto that perfect cock. one hand trailing behind himself to casually rest on the other's cheek as the shorter man decided to lewdly exclaim his satisfaction. a string of "fuck, right there, so good" and "you're so big, so perfect" were the real music to Hosea's ears as Dutch leaned his head back against his shoulder.

Hosea inhaled sharply and went to find purchase on dutch's hips only to have his fingers snatched and intertwined with the younger man's ringed ones. smirking easily, Dutch used their position for leverage to lean back, until the older was sitting on the backs of his legs- his partner bouncing on his lap, pushing harsh moans and groans from both of them.

Hosea began squeezing at the hands, using the grip to pull Dutch back onto his dick whenever the younger went to move. the perfect dance.

"you're...you're a bad man, Mr. Matthews" he'd managed to point out between gasps, trying to use his weight to keep the older man's hips still- the relentless snapping of them proving to be too much to handle.

despite the jab, Hosea did have mercy to slow his thrusts down- now facing each other, moving slow but deep- making sure the younger could feel every inch of him. wanting to see the moment he fucks into Dutch's enigmatic mind.

"you have no idea what you're doin' to me, Dutch"

using the new position to leap forward and kiss him knocked them both back as he continued to pound into him. looking down at the flushed face and chest, dark hair spread on white sheets, ringed fingers clutching tightly-- holding onto dear life-- at Hosea's arms as they were pressed against the mattress. he felt the younger wrap his legs around him and pull him closer yet, lifting his hips to meet every thrust- to indulge Hosea as much as he can.

he broke, coming untouched in violent shudders. the sight alone did Hosea in. he thrust a few more times, settling deep as he felt himself let loose. filling the gasping man below with his spend and growling at the feeling of the younger's quivering thighs at each side of him. pressing further, the older kissed up Dutch's neck, nipping at his collar bones and jaw before claiming his lips. feeling the younger move his hips, still chasing that post-orgasmic high and sighing with the effort before he slowly lost the momentum, squeezing his eyes shut as his legs wrapped around Hosea and both arms on each side of the blond head.

Hosea had been so taken by the sight in front of him that he just stayed in place until the younger opened his eyes, drowsy and fucked out, only to exclaim "holy shit," as he licked his lips and Hosea felt his cock twitch inside the man, so he pulled out- enjoying the whimper Dutch let out.

"I don't think I can stand up." Hosea laughed at the comment as he fell on his back next to him, looking at the ceiling.

"you're welcome." he said. Dutch laughed and shuffled a bit, making Hosea smirk once their fingers warped together.

"say, you don't happen to be looking for a partner?" Hosea turned to face him then, eyes all warm and sweet- he knew his answer the moment they met, the little shit.

"that what this is about?" Hosea accused with no venom in his voice, just grinning as Dutch's ears turned red, talking through a shy smile

"of course not, just..."

he turned to lay on his stomach, resting his chin on Hosea's chest and offering a gentle smile. "thought we have a lot in common. could probably take on the future, you and I"

Hosea had no idea what the whole vision entailed but the flutter he felt in his chest seemed to understand. he reached to grip Dutch's chin, pulling him up to whisper against his lips

"I'd like that."

they kissed again, with no rush behind it. they've got a lifetime ahead of them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> any typos are mine alone, writing on mobile is pure hell 😴 hope you enjoyed!


End file.
